My Very Own Band Geek
by punkrocker180
Summary: Who said a romance couldn't happen on a band bus? After a long and wet game, the band is headed home. Hopefully our little hero can survive the trip.


**Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded ^^; I've been really busy with school lately. So, as some of you may or may not know...I'm a band geek myself. I've played clarinet for nine years and I've been in the marching band for four. This past fall was my last year to march...ever...so I made sure to have a lot of fun! I wrote this story, ironicly not during marching season at all, but the summer between my sophomore and junior year. I was inspired by a couple I knew in band that sorta had this happen to them. That and my director at the time was super amazing and made band crazy fun (not to say that our new director doesn't...cause he does...but she was my first director at the high school and we all as a class sorta have a special memory with her. Some of you may understand that while others don't, and it's okay! :D)**

**Anyway guys, enough of my rambling! Please R&R and most of all enjoy the story! :)**

**Anime/Manga: FullMetal Alchemist**

**Couple: RoyXEd**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE CHARACTERS! (Cause if I did, we all know who would hook up with who, am I right? ;3)**

* * *

><p>The rain poured in sheets around them, lightening lit up the night sky and the thunder shook the ground.<br>"Alright band, back on the bus! Girls in front, boys in back and dammit Mikey leave me a seat in the middle this time!" Their band director roared over the sound of another thunder bolt. The entire band hurried onto the buses and took their respected seats rather vocally.  
>"Alex, you got my seat wet!"<br>"Oh it was gonna get wet anyway!" The argument grew louder. Edward sighed as he made his way to the very back. Slumping down in a seat, he ripped his hat off his head and leaned against the window. The ran was bitter and unforgiving, making Ed shake even with the bus' heat running full blast.  
>"As if this day couldn't get worse, right?" Ed heard the smooth voice the same time he felt warmth on his side. Turning his head slightly to the left, the face of none other than Roy Mustang (Senior trumpet and unfortunately Ed's section leader) came into view.<p>

"I think it just did." Ed muttered under his breath, again resting his head on the window. That was, at least, until the bus jerked forward and the side of his head slammed into said window. Hard.  
>"Are you alright Edward?" Roy asked, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. Grimacing in pain, Ed rubbed his face. "Yeah I'm-NGH!" He tore his hand away quickly, only to groan more.<br>"Damn." He sighed as the pain subsided some. Another trimmer from the rain shook through him. Roy looked down at the younger boy with concern.  
>"You that cold?"<br>"N-no, I'm just peachy. Yes I'm that cold!" Ed snapped his head toward Mustang. "If you haven't noticed, it's raining cats and dogs out there and we're all soaking wet!"

Roy smirked, the kid was so cute when he was angry. It was a sort of habit of Roy's, he got a sick satisfaction out of pissing the blond off. Mustang smirked again and leaned forward, towards Edward, and asked "Would you like help with getting warm?" in a most seductive voice.  
>Ed blushed then opened his mouth to retort but found in quite occupied kissing a certain raven haired Senior.<br>Roy found Edward's lips very soft, completely unlike what he expected. He had spent most of his free time at school, band and games looking at Ed. The way the petite blond would bite his bottom lip in frustration when he was thinking to hard or someone had angered him (which was normally Roy's job), how Ed always had a look on his face that suggested he was in between reality and his own world; Roy had made it a priority to study Edward like a book.  
>He wrapped an arm around Ed's slender waist and buried a hand in soaked golden strands.<br>Ed slowly shut his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Ed barely had time to think about what he was doing before the thought was kicked from his head as a spark of pure electricity ran down his spine. His entire life he hade been told this was wrong. Edward's father wouldn't even let him hang out with his best friend, Russell, without supervision in fear of the other boy attempting something scandalous.

They pulled apart only when air became needed.  
>"So," Roy panted, "feel warmer?" he ran a finger down the side of Ed's face.<br>"What game are you playing at Mustang?" Edward snarled as he faced the window once again, a light blush covering his cheeks.  
>Roy smiled before bringing up his hand to massage Ed's scalp. Wet clumps of sun kissed hair angled itself around his fingers once more.<br>"No game, Edward. I just finally got what I've been needing." Roy tried his best not to laugh at how cute Ed looked when he wrinkled up his nose.  
>"And what would that be? The claimer of my first kiss? So who bet you, Huges? Havoc?"<br>Now that was a complete shock to Roy's system. "T-that was your f-first kiss?" His eyes widened considerably as he mentally slapped himself. 'Well crap' was an understatement at this point.

The blush had returned to Ed's face in a much darker shade than before. He looked down at his lap. "Don't sound so surprised."  
>"I'm just wondering," Roy said while pulling Edward into a warm embrace, "why a pretty thing like you hasn't had a kiss until now?"<br>Ed nuzzled his head into Roy's uniform clad chest, the sequenced sash digging slightly into his skin. He opened his mouth but found no words. Placing two fingers under Ed's chin, Roy lifted his head until their eyes were level.  
>"Tell me, hun. I want to know." Edward found Roy's gaze captivating, so captivating that his brain almost forgot how to process speech.<br>"I-I just," Ed stuttered, finally stopping to sort out the train wreck occurring in his head. "I don't like getting too close to people."

Roy frowned, "Why's that?" Ed's gaze shifted down to Roy's chest. A picture of his mother flashed in his mind. Her eyes shut and a smile plastered on her face, Ed swore he could still hear the sound of her laughter. It was quickly replaced with the image of his little brother, Alphonse, in a hospital bed. The dark rings around his eyes, the discoloration of his skin, the same smile their mother had also plastered onto his face. Ed cursed himself for years when the doctors told him the disease had skipped him but Al wasn't as lucky.  
>Edward didn't want to lose someone else like he had lost his mother and Alphonse ever again, so he built walls up around himself. He hid he real him from every one who hadn't known him before the death of his brother.<br>Focusing on a string that had strayed from Roy's sash, Ed finally confessed. "Because I'm afraid I'll lose them."

The arms around Ed's waist tightened. Roy laid his head in the side of Edward's neck. "You won't lose me." His heart raced as he spoke. The first time he had ever seen Ed was the boy's freshmen year of band camp. He had looked more like and eighth grader due to his height, but he was built. The fitness of the kid baffled Mustang into silence. He was the odd one out and it sent Roy's blood on fire.  
>"I'm right here." Roy whispered softly into Ed's skin. The words warmed Edward in a way he never knew he could feel. He felt safe again, happier. Ed looked over at Roy.<br>"Roy?"  
>"Yes, Edward?"<br>Ed smiled before capturing Mustang's lips with his own. When he released then, Ed smiled wider. "Thank you." He breathed before wrapping an arm across Roy's chest and snuggling up to his side.  
>Roy smiled, knowing this could only get better in the end. After all, he had his very own band geek.<p> 


End file.
